


Those in Glass Houses

by jeconnaispas



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Self-Fisting, Shame, heteroflexible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeconnaispas/pseuds/jeconnaispas
Summary: Luke Baker and Zig Novak don't talk much. One can of Crisco is enough to change that
Relationships: Zig Novak/Luke Baker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Those in Glass Houses

When Toronto wanted to, the rain could be absolutely hellish. Luke Baker got full force of this as he pulled into the driveway of his home after hockey practice. He couldn't help but sigh and wish he were still in Florida. The amount of female attention he got up here definitely was a point in Canada's defense, but the weather evened that out... almost. He grabbed his things and made a mad dash for the front door.  
Once he was inside, he could see that his family wasn't home. His mind supplied that it was Wednesday. Usually he didn't have hockey practice on Wednesdays because he'd be going to church with his family. However, Dallas had been insistent on increasing practice times as they got further and further in the league. Mrs. Baker Had been absolutely furious at the thought of Luke missing church, but Mr Baker decided to show some leniency and let his son continue. After all, Luke's participation in hockey was one of the reasons they came to the country anyway.  
Luke was all too glad for the time alone. Mrs Baker was always dead set on trying to spend as much time with her family as possible. This came to Luke's great ire; His mother really needed a life besides vicariously through her children. Whether it be board games or interpreting Bible passages or simply watching TV together... Luke cherished the thought that He can make it 5 minutes without his sister randomly breaking out into song with some new hymn she heard from service. It would be a hard choice to decide what to do with all this free time.  
Or maybe it wouldn't be.  
The mild way of putting it would be Luke did not share his parents' views on sex. Somebody using less euphemism would say Luke absolutely refuse to live without sex. He had lost his virginity at age 15, but of course never mentioned this to his parents. Becky could tell; her powers of observation were not to be scoffed at. Still, Luke enjoyed the female company and was not afraid to get into it. It had been days since he had "attended to his needs", so he thought it would be a good time to do so. Better than having his mother walk in and force him to attend some stupid class at the church about the horrors of masturbation.  
Looking around, Luke set his stuff on the couch and started to unbuckle his pants. In a moment his jeans were on the floor and that left him in his usual gray boxers. There was a bulge in it as Luke removed them as well. That left his member exposed to anybody who might walk in, but that wouldn't be for a while. Luke was satisfied with his member, 7-in long and much thicker than average. He had a carefully cropped bush of blonde hair around the base, as girls seemed to prefer the manscaping than not.  
Usually Luke would pull up some pornography to get him in the mood, but that wasn't necessary now. His hand went to his member and started to stroke slowly as Luke remembered the game they had last weekend. Degrassi had won readily over the other team and then there was a party at somebody's house. While there, Luke had met an attractive red-head and woke up naked with her in that person's bedroom in the morning.  
His thrusts started to move faster as he remembered the night. Her lips tasted like cherry lip gloss and the alcohol. She kissed back with Luke as he pressed her against the door of the room. Luke could still smell her perfume as he started to ghost kisses along her neck... His other hand got involved in the present. He reached down to fondle his balls, heavy in their sack.  
When Luke got to her collarbone, his fingers teased the hem of her shirt. Normally girls Would get a little nervous around that point and start to question whether they should be doing what they're doing. However, the redhead was not timid. In three seconds her body was on display save for her brassiere. (Luke's finger on his cock swiped at the head, which was slightly wet from his pre-cum). Her breasts were full and symmetrical, barely contained by her lacy undergarments. She gave Luke one of those half smiles that girls did which drove Luke insane. Playful and coy, saying everything while saying nothing. Luke reinitiated the kiss with her, his hands going to her back to try to unhook her bra while his tongue took dominance of her mouth (Luke's other hand continued with his balls, gently rolling the sack. One of his fingers reached out farther than he thought and brushed quite past his crotch..)  
Luke froze just as he was about to picture the girl topless. It usually would take something like a nuclear explosion to pry his mind off of naked women, but in its own right what had happened was like one. His finger had slipped further than he meant it to and had touched his asshole.  
As mentioned, Luke was no great theologian. However, of course being raised by religious parents he would naturally have some hang ups. Anything sexual in the region that he had touched was one of them. It would just remind him of gay men. Why would they want to do anything with where fecal matter went out? Usually the thought repelled him greatly.  
And yet, Even that had some exceptions.  
This wasn't the first time Luke had happened upon this portion of anatomy while he masturbated. As most males did he just happen to be playing with himself when he was still exploring his body for the first time and froze when he accidentally did. That first time he just continued back in more familiar territory. However, the next time would be different. He would be watching some video he was definitely too young to see where a woman was giving a man enthusiastic fellatio. Luke had been masturbating to it, pretending that that man was him and that woman was really sucking him off. In the middle of this she did something that Luke did not expect. She covered a finger in saliva and put it up the man's hole. Instead of being repelled, the man seemed to enjoy it; it seemed like he had his pleasure doubled. Luke grappled for a moment on whether he should really be doing that, but eventually curiosity won out. He did as the woman did and sucked on a finger and gently introduced it inside of him as he stroked his member. He kept the finger inside himself experimentally. It didn't hurt really, but it wasn't mind blowing like the video made it seem. Just as he was about to pull his finger out and go wash it off, he moved his finger and rubbed up against something inside of him. The feeling was so intense that he ejaculated right onto the bed in front of him. He looked down in amazement at the seed leaking from his cock.  
From then on, Luke would occasionally introduce a finger inside of himself or two while he masturbated. It would always make him feel dirty and like he needed a shower afterwards, but pleasure prevented the action's cessation. Luke pause for a minute, and then decided he would finger himself. He had a lot more pin-up frustration than he thought and he might as well increase his pleasure. However, he had learned from experience that spit was not always the most slick thing. He glanced around and saw something on the counter.  
Mrs. Baker was a fantastic baker, pun unintended. She always cooked things for school events or celebrations at the church. The former was presented in a pie crust that was on the counter. From the little bit of knowledge Luke had towards baking, which admittedly it wasn't much, usually put pie crust in the fridge, but Mrs Baker used a recipe that didn't require that. She was usually good at tidying up, but perhaps she was working on the pie and time got out of her hands. That probably explained why there was a Crisco container sitting on the counter. Luke got up and looked at the white shortening. He took a small amount between his fingers. Like he remembered from helping out his grandma in the kitchen when he was small, it was quite slippery. Luke had a moment of hesitation, but decided that it was body safe.   
He decided to move to his room, as what he was doing would be the last thing he wanted his family to see. Hell, he didn't even want to see himself do it. He removed his clothes and locked the door. He positioned himself and coated one finger in the crisco as the other pumped his member. Slowly, he positioned his finger at his hole and began to slide it inside of him.  
As was the usual, he was always first greeted with a feeling of shame and being generally weirded out. He was always making fun of Owen's brother Tristan and yet he was putting a finger where it didn't belong. Even then sensation he got from the initial penetration seemed to back this up. It just felt... wrong. Like he should just take the finger back out and forget the whole thing. This feeling would quickly fade as he angled his finger up in a practiced manner to hit that spot he discovered those few years ago.  
Bliss. That would be the word used to describe the sensation. Luke barely bit back a moan as he felt the familiar warm sensation in his crotch. It was like this spot inside of him had a direct nerve connection to his member because if he hit it the right way, his member would twitch of its own accord. Luke continued to stroke himself as he messed with this one spot, poking and massaging it. It would always come to him biting his tongue to keep any lewd noises from escaping.  
It would usually only be that. Luke would use the finger has a second source of stimulation to his climax. This night was different and he was feeling much more worked up than usual. So he lubed up another finger and felt it easily join the other due to the Crisco. This time a moan was unavoidable. He occasionally had two fingers in there, but he was never prepared for the sensation. It was a lot more filling than just one. It was odd, wrong to think, but the fullness feel good. He would wiggle the fingers around and they were guaranteed to press up right against there, making his legs twitch. Luke did just that, scissoring apart his walls and letting his hand on his member move on autopilot. His breathing was heavier as he messed around. Usually he just used whatever lube he had lying around, But the Crisco was doing a much better job then the others did. Luke noticed the fingers were going smoothly in and out of him without the barest edge of hesitation...  
...would it be this way with three?  
why was he thinking like that? He should have had zero in him, much less two. That being said, the thought was still there. Luke was tempted. If two felt so good, then three just had to be even better. Obviously Luke's brain wasn't doing the thinking as before his common sense stopped him, he had three fingers covered truly well with the Crisco positioned at his hole. He breathed as he slid the three digits inside of him.  
His hand faltered on his member as the sensation washed over him. He had never done three before and simultaneously wished he had and hadn't. Luke felt a warm pit in his stomach, pre-cum dripping off his tip. It felt so good; that good spot had nice pressure on it, constant and firm. This prompted Luke to deviate even further from his usual habits. Normal he just kept the fingers inside, stimulating the spot. This time, however, he started to slide them in and out of himself. He felt pulses of pleasure. This was a much different sensation. it was like a great pressure was being brought to him and then released and then brought again. The pressure wasn't bad; in fact it was amazing. This prompted Luke to change position and even further change what he was doing. Normally he would be fantasizing, taking that next piece of clothing off the object of his desire. This was not one of these times.  
He laid on his side with his member ignored. He thrust the fingers in and out of him, aiming for the pleasurable zone. Despite the fact he wasn't getting any stimulation on his member, Luke Jr didn't seem to mind. He was still hard as a rock as he pushed inside of himself. This gave him even crazy idea, but he didn't let himself overthink it. He grabbed the Crisco and smeared some across his hole before introducing a fourth finger inside of himself.  
Even with the help of the Crisco Luke could feel the stretch. To his horror the sensation of his hole slowly adjusting to the intrusion turned him on even further. He felt himself getting heavier and heavier with his respiration as it was now four fingers probing inside of him. He was so disgusted with himself. He wasn't gay, God forbid, but How could something so nasty feel so damn good? Gasping noises ripped themselves from his throat as he assaulted that good area. His toes were curled, His breathing was ragged, and his body was feeling more flushed than he could ever remember it being. His mind wasn't focused on some random puck bunny. It was thinking of ways to maximize the pleasure. He moved his body slightly to where the motion wouldn't hurt his wrist after a while and he could easily angle his fingers.  
Luke was getting further and further towards his end. He could tell because he stopped caring about whether his parents walked in or how weird this was. He just kept doing it over and over; He wasn't even processing that he was probably going to orgasm without any penis stimulation. His body was slick with sweat and he could barely put more than two words together (zero, if profanities were discluded). Luke had no idea how this could get any better, but apparently his mind was already on that.  
Luke's hand went back to the container of shortening and covered his hand entirely in his haste to add more lubrication. He found himself angling his hand differently as his thrusts got faster. His fingertips were more closely together, bending slightly. He could even feel the tip of his thumb join its companions inside of him. Harder and faster he continued with this approach. Just as he knew his climax wouldn't be long, he had a crazy idea, but no idea was too crazy for his lecherous brain. He kept his fingers in that gesture he was making as he penetrated himself, like that hand gesture one would make with your hand to imitate somebody's mouth that was talking too much. Luke kept his hand in that gesture and pressed hard at his hole.  
He was not prepared for what would follow.  
For a second, nothing happened. Luke could just feel the pressure of the hand against his entrance. Then suddenly, there was the sound of the Crisco, As if something were passing it. Indeed something was. Suddenly, Luke let out a sound that was almost like a roar that hurt his vocal cords. His body shook a violently and his member shot out probably the biggest load of cum that he had ever done. The reason for this was that Luke's entire hand had slid inside of his ass and pressed directly against his prostate.   
For about two minutes Luke could do nothing but lay there and let the pleasure rack his body. He felt so weak that he didn't do any voluntary movement, but would occasionally jerk as muscle spasmed. When he finally felt like he could breathe again, he slowly removed his hand from his ass. It was quite an undignified sound. To add to Luke's indignation his ass felt somehow empty. Getting up on shaky legs, He cleaned up the mess that his member had made and took off his sheets. He threw the empty Crisco container in the garbage and started the laundry to remove the stains it had caused. While the washer started, Luke leaned against the appliance in an attempt to try to calm his raising heart.  
He had just had the most powerful orgasm of his life, and it was from fisting himself.  
*****  
If anybody noticed Luke's distraction in his family, nobody said anything. Even Becky who would usually be on his case the moment she noticed something was just enthusing about the sermon given... or something like that. On the best of days Luke would have to feel his sister's hand on his to remember to join hands for prayer.  
Still, the events prior to that consumed his mind. He didn't even think that fitting a hand up somebody's ass would even work and yet he had done that to himself. He supposed the Crisco was a much better lubricant than saliva or the stuff he usually used. It was a sin to masturbate, but Luke could usually rationalize this. The fact, however, that he got so much pleasure from putting something... there... even worse was the fact he couldn't stop thinking about it.  
Usually, he would be fine the whole next day. This was not the case This time around. When his alarm clock rang out for him to get to school, his mind instantly went to what he had done. Of course, he couldn't do so with so little time left before school, but he would be lying if he were to say that he wasn't tempted.  
His distraction wasn't even limited to his own home. Walking through the halls, He could swear everybody had access to his stream of consciousness. He wasn't gay; He absolutely did not like guys like that. Still, that feeling he had felt of the force of his hand right against his prostate. He apparently had been lost in his thought because suddenly he found himself running into another person.  
"Oh, sorry," said the other guy, not at all sounding mad. Luke had to think a moment about his name. It was zig Novak, a kid he vaguely recognized hanging around the same crowd as Cam, his teammate on the hockey team, and Cam's girlfriend, Maya. Zig was around Luke's height, with a stockier frame and a mess of black hair on top of his head.   
"Sorry," muttered Luke as he walked around the other male.  
At the end of the day, It seemed like his body had made the decision for him. He was going to try doing it again. He realized he may have the house to himself again. His mother and father were thinking about taking their children to dinner, but Luke could fake being sick and stay home alone. He would just need more Crisco, as he had used the last of it the previous night. He didn't want to go anywhere where he might be recognized. That left most of the usual stores out of the question.  
This answer came to him when he was driving home from school in a slightly different route. He had used to come this way when he first moved since there was construction work still being done on the route he took now. He had seen these shops and homes plenty of times a thousand times and yet one store seemed to jump out at him. Novak's Convenience Store.. It didn't look like much of anything, but surely they would sell something that was used so often and had such a stable shelf life. Luke had long forgotten about his encounter with Zig, so he attributed the nagging feeling he recognized the name to seeing the store so much.  
When he stepped inside, it was pretty much as he expected. It was neat and tidy enough, but there was only so much you could do if you had to run your business on this side of town. The shelves were tightly packed with various products, snack foods and discount items that wouldn't be out of place at any dollar store. Luke didn't see any workers, but he figured they were probably just getting something from the back. So he took his time to look through the shelves. He didn't know what people would think if he equally ran for the item in question.  
Sure enough, He ran across some Crisco eventually. It was next to a bunch of other baking goods and it was a fairly large container. Luke decided to grab two bins of it so he wouldn't make a habit of returning to this store for it. He also decided to grab a package of m&M's to further eliminate suspicion. He went to the front counter and set his purchases down. Just before he could hit a bell, which he assumed was to alert employees of his presence, suddenly he heard a familiar voice calling "Coming!" Luke saw Zig Novak rushing from the back room of the store, wearing the same clothes Luke had seen him in earlier under a black apron. Luke stared at him dumbly.  
"I didn't know you worked here," Luke said before he could stop himself. Zig's green eyes look at him in a mixture of confusion and amusement.  
"My mom owns the store," Zig explained as he went to the cash register and seemed to punch in some sort of security code. "Usually you will see her here, but she had a doctor's appointment." Luke figured this made sense. This would explain why The store had the last name the same as the other male. Luke allowed the exchange to fall silent as Zig went to scanning the meager amount of items Luke had brought to the counter. Luke couldn't help but notice Zig's hands as he did so. They were slightly calloused as if Zig it did a lot of manual labor or maybe played guitar. He could definitely see that last one. The vibe the black hair male gave off was of somebody who knew how to play guitar. They were a lot bigger than Luke's own, and Luke did not have womenly hands. How big would those feel inside--  
"...Luke?" Zig was saying and Luke was forced from his reverie. Apparently the other had been trying to get his attention in vain. Luke shook his head.  
"What were you saying?"  
"The Crisco," Zig explained to him, gesturing to the code, "We changed suppliers for our food products, and I'm thinking my mom forgot this when she was putting stuff in the system. I don't think there's a price for it, so I don't think she'd want me selling this."  
"But that's what I came here for!" Luke found himself saying this before his mind had a chance to stop himself. He mentally cursed under his breath as Zig's expression change from that of ambivalence to one of curiosity.  
"Why do you need this stuff so bad?" inquired Zig, glansing down at the blue container As if he had never considered it before. Luke's mind raced as he tried to think.  
"It's...uh, for a pie," Luke explained, "My mom's making it for a bake sale. Sent me here to get some because all the other shops didn't have it."  
Holy shit, that was weak. Becky could lie more convincingly. Zig thought the same as he glanced over Luke again. This time, It was as if Luke Baker, like the Crisco, had really captured his mind for the first time. However, he didn't seem too concerned on calling out Luke on the falsehood. He scanned the barcode and punched a couple buttons on the screen.  
"I just looked up what we paid for it and gave it a random price," Zig shrugged, "Your total is $7 even. Need a bag?" Luke slipped a $20 bill out of his wallet and put it on the counter.  
"No thanks; keep the change," Luke said, grabbing the items and walking towards the door of the shop. He tried to keep his movements casual, but it was hard to with Zig's eyes boring holes in the back of his mind as he left.  
******  
He his more incriminating purchase in his backpack when he was in the driveway. To his dismay he realized there were people home, even more people than usual. It seemed like The idea of going out had been really flipped on its head. instead of going to a restaurant with a bunch of people, the Baker family had instead invited a bunch of people to their house for dinner. They were a couple of church friends and their own kids, laughing and chatting like a bunch of wholesome ninnies. Luke usually had to pretend he was the perfect Christian boy around these people, but it was even harder now. All he wanted to do was go back to his room and use the shortening hidden in his backpack. The little party was broken up at such a late hour that Luke begrudgingly had to go to his homework. Whatever plans he had would have to wait.  
The next day He had lifting in the morning with Dallas and Owen, so he put on a hoodie and sweatpants and headed to the gym in the pouring down rain. It Was a good thing he remembered to remove the Crisco from his backpack and put it in a locked chest underneath his bed. He had brought his backpack to the gym and accidentally knocked it over, revealing the entire contents.  
"Smooth, Peeta," Owen quipped. That was a nickname Luke received because of his last name being Baker.  
The hours at school seem to tick by at a crawl. Luke was by no means a scholar of great aptitude, but he found himself wanting to stab out his eyes with his pencil in the 4th tedious lecture of the day. Even teasing Cam about his date with his girlfriend at lunch did not help.  
Things changed dramatically right as Luke was leaving school. He had an hour to kill before hockey practice, and he was probably going to use it just driving around town. However, something stirred him out of his thoughts. It was a voice saying his name. Turning towards the sound revealed it was Zig leaning up against the side of the school. He was dressed similarly to yesterday, a band t-shirt and some jeans with holes. If a zig's face could be read aloud, It would say "I know what you did".  
"Oh, hi," Luke said back to him rather lamely. The conversation at the convenience store who was the longest exchange they had ever had, so Luke didn't really know what to say. The black haired male seemed to have something in mind.   
"How did that bake sale go?" Zig asked Luke, spinning a guitar pick between his fingers. At least Luke now knew he did play guitar.  
"... Fine. The church loved it," Luke Said back, remembering the false circumstances he had purchased the two blue containers for. Infuriatingly The corners of Zig's mouth drew up into a smile.  
"Except there wasn't a bake sale at your church," Zig remarked quite boldly, "My mother has a friend that goes to your church. I had her ask if there was one and she had no idea what I was talking about. Besides, you're a really bad liar."  
"No, I'm not!" came Luke's automatic response, which made him turn slightly red in spite of himself. He quickly followed up with, "Why the hell do you care? It was a sale for your store." Zig's eyes seemed to scan Luke's face with the same look he was giving him last night. Luke was something he was trying to figure out.  
"I was trying to figure out why you wanted that Crisco so bad. You got so defensive when I told you there wasn't a prize and maybe I couldn't sell it to you (Zig continued his sentence before Luke could interject). So I went online and searched some of the uses that that stuff can be used for which would be used by a teenage boy." Luke's body stiffened as he looks to the other. He I swore he had a better poker face usually. Still, This was a much different battlefield than he usually played. He usually never talked to the other male and this was desperately nearing a topic that Luke barely wanted to talk about with himself.

"... And did you find, Novak?" thankfully this came from Luke's lips in a sharp tone like he wanted it to. Maybe it would intimidate the other into dropping the subject. No dice. Instead, Zig took him even more of guard by asking quite the question.

"How many times have you fisted yourself?" Luke blinked furiously as if a mosquito had flown into his eye; That happened more than he cared to admit back in Florida. He couldn't believe that Zig had said that question so offhandedly, so sure in himself... so close to the stream of students coming out of Degrassi who would be wondering why the hell Luke Baker and Zig Novak were talking about fisting. To top that, Luke was sure he was screwed either way. Denying it or really anything seemed to not work, and bringing himself to admit it was a horse of a different color. So he tried to go for option three.  
"Well," Luke says quickly, "It's been fun." He was turning around but Zig stopped him with a hand on his shoulder that Luke smacked away. Luke didn't move, But he didn't like the fact he really noticed how big Zig's hands were.  
"... I'm not judging you, dude," Zig promised in a thankfully much softer voice. "I just didn't expect you of all people to be into that."   
That was one thing they could probably agree on.  
"Cool," Luke said to him dismissively, "Why do you even care?" Maybe he could leave this conversation with some of his dignity still attached. To his surprise Zig's expression turned sheepish and he started playing with the guitar pick again.  
"... have you ever had anybody... do that to you?" Zig questioned. Zig seemed to be the master of just tripping up Luke. The entire conversation felt like drifting around the corners on gravel roads at 100 mph. It must have been so because Luke said What he said next without even thinking.  
"No," Luke said, which was probably confirmation to Zig that he had at least done it to himself, "...Why?" Zig looked down at the little black pick for a few beats Before he looked back up at Luke.  
"... have you ever wanted somebody to do that to you?" Zig asked. Luke's face must have been something because Zig seemed hasty to add an additional response. "After I looked up about the Crisco, I did a little more research about what I found... And I'm not totally opposed to the idea."   
"I'm not gay," Luke told the other male firmly, which was true. However, what would be a lie would be to say he wasn't tempted. That scared him, but Luke was actually pondering it. He allowed himself to look down at Zig's hands playfully moving the pick between his fingers. Zig's hands were without a doubt bigger than his own. That final stretch the other night was the most amazing thing he had ever experienced in the pleasure department; He could admit that to himself now, but it still felt dirty. Luke bit his tongue as he imagined how much of a stretch Zig would be inside of him.  
"I'm not either," Zig told Luke. Luke Was about to tell him What he was suggesting sounded pretty gay to him, but Luke was having his own time trying to reconcile his own temptation with his sexuality. He's supposed it technically wasn't the same as actually having sex with him. It was like Zig's hand was a glorified toy. Maybe Luke could have his back to him and pretend something else was happening... Luke sighed.  
"...OK." Luke didn't know who looked more surprised: himself or Zig. Luke added, "But I don't want this getting around. And we are not doing it at my house."  
Zig mimedThe motion of zipping up his lips and throwing away the key. "Me neither," Zig said as he looked around, "I know you have hockey practice, but maybe you could come to my place later. It's the apartment above the store. My mother finally found somebody who's willing to work there besides us and she'll be busy training all night." Luke thought about this for probably a minute or two straight. He could always say no. He could break Zig's nose for even bringing up the idea and push him into a bush. Never speak to him again and pass off the Crisco to his mother as something he found when digging in the pantry for snacks. But if course this not What he said or what he did.  
"I'll be there at 7"  
**********  
Luke somehow managed to focus on hockey and make it through the practice. However, the moment he left the rink is mind was racing as he headed towards Zig's house. It wasn't necessarily the thought of being with the black haired male. Luke Had entertained the idea of Zig in a sexual light But I didn't do anything for him. Luke just supposed it was the excitement feeling that Russia did for a couple days ago. The fact that he couldn't get out a bed for minutes afterwards told Luke he really enjoyed it, despite how it made him feel emotionally. If Zig was the way he was going to get that next, so be it.  
He reached the general store and pulled into an alley and saw there was a little parking lot in the back with a couple of cars. He recognized Zig's and the other must have been the new trainee that Zig mentioned. Luke put on the backpack he had taken with him and looked up at the back of the store. It seemed to be one of those stores with an apartment above it, with a separate staircase leading up. He was surprised to see Zig leaning against the door that let up to the apartment, hands and pockets and looking up at the sky. When the other saw his presence, He looked at Luke and nodded.  
"Follow me," said the black haired male simply. The stairs creek as they climbed. When Zig opened the door, Luke was greeted by the site of the other's home.   
If it had been Luke's mother describing the living space, the word of her choice would have been "meager". The fact Of the matter was Zig and his mother were not as financially well off as Luke's own family. The TV set was from the late '90s, the furniture was mismatched and bare bones. The countertop particularly aged the whole look of the room, with carpet that wasn't stained but could stand with a replacement. Zig looked a little embarrassed.  
"Yeah, we're not exactly rolling in it," Zig said while running his fingers through his hair. Luke shrugged.  
"I'm not here to remodel it," Luke remarked, "Just show me to your bedroom." He winced at the words but Zig didn't seem to notice. He led Luke down a narrow hallway to a room at the far end of the apartment. If Luke had a guess where they were above the general store, it was probably the far corner of the store away from the register. That was probably for the best.  
As far as the room was, it was definitely a bedroom but smaller. There was a plain looking bed with white sheets in the middle covered by a quilt that looked hand sewn. There was a bedside table that doubled as a chest of drawers with a guitar leaning up against it that seemed to be the most expensive looking thing in the room. A couple of band posters hung on the far wall and the thread bare curtains shut off any view of what the windows would have shown. Luke figured it wouldn't be much, probably just the alley between the general store and the building next door. Zig looked awkward as the two just stood there in the room with the door shut.  
"... So, how should we do this?" asked Zig after a second of awkward silence, "You're the expert."  
"Shut up," Luke snapped, his face burning. Still, that prompted him to take some action and dump the two containers of Crisco onto the bed. He started to unbuckle his jeans and tossed them aside once they reached his ankles. He shot a look back at Zig.  
"So why did you want to do this again?" Zig flushed slightly.  
"When I was trying to figure out what you were doing with that stuff (He gestured towards the containers on his bed), There was a video... of that. I just... can't believe you can actually fit a hand up there."  
"Join the club," Luke snorted as managed to get off his boxers as well. He was surprised that he didn't feel awkward stripping down in front of Zig. It was one thing just to shower with the hockey team, but it was another for him to be naked in front of a guy he barely knew in his bedroom. He got his shirt off and decided to get down on all fours in front of Zig so he couldn't see the others reaction. This part he felt a lot more uncomfortable with, his ass pointed out. Sill, Luke wasn't the type to wuss out.  
"What are you waiting for?" Luke asked. That seemed to snap Zig out of it. He heard the sound of the plastic lid being removed and then the silver protective seal. Zig dipped his middle finger into the white substance and made sure to coat the entire digit. Luke then felt the foreign feeling of somebody else's finger at his asshole.   
"Are you ready?" Zig asked from behind him. Luke sighed.  
"Just do it dude."  
Luke bit his lip as Zig started to push the finger inside of him. Already he could feel the difference. Luke's own hands weren't exactly tiny, but Zig's were bigger. His fingers were longer and wider as he started to push inside of Luke. Since Luke had done this enough, He didn't feel any pain from the action. He hated to say it, but it felt good. He usually had to position his fingers in a way not to hurt his wrist, but Zig had no such issues.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Luke's response was short and simple.  
Luke was at first hesitant as Zig probably didn't do a lot of fingering in that region, but he quickly seemed to get the idea. He at first gave a couple of shallow thrusts before starting to twist his finger around inside. Luke let out a low groan as the finger brushed against that spot. Even with just the finger, just the one finger, it was already more intense than he was expecting. Maybe his brain numbed the sensation just a bit when he did it himself, as he was expecting it. Zig at first thought Luke was in pain, But then embarrassingly Luke moved his hips so the finger would rest on that spot without thinking.  
"That feels good?" Zig asked incredulously.  
"Shut up," Luke said but there was not as much venom. How could you snap at a guy whose finger you asked to be in your ass? Zig started a different pattern, shoving his finger in and out to the knuckle, making sure to run over that one little bump. Luke tried not to make too much noise, but it was inevitable that a couple little grunts came out. Any doubts that Luke enjoyed this was officially out the window.  
Thankfully, Zig didn't ask when he added a second finger; Luke wasn't sure he could bring himself to articulating that. If one finger felt different, then two Was even more so. Already He was feeling the stretch that he didn't get until three of his own fingers, yet he didn't mind at all. He felt his cock rock hard while Zig twisted and turned the two digits inside of him. The Crisco was slick enough to make the process practically seamless. He could reach places that Luke couldn't and it seemed like Luke's nerves were shooting rapid fire impulses to his brain with every new place that Zig found.  
"Fuck..." Luke moaned out when Zig pressed the two fingers right against his prostate. Right after that Zig removed his fingers and Luke was about to protest. However, he heard the other getting a third finger ready.  
Three elicited probably the deepest sound Luke had ever made in his life. It It was such a stretch that it hurt just a bit. Luke should have reconsidered getting fisted if this was what three fingers felt like, but some sick twisted part of his brain enjoyed the sensation. It made his lower stomach buzz and his cock throb without even being touched. Zig noticed Luke's reaction and gave him a minute for Luke's walls to calm down.  
Zig had been twisting and exploring Luke's hole, but it seemed like any possible reservations he had disappeared with three fingers. He started a fairly fast pace, just plain finger-fucking Luke. Luke had been worried about somebody hearing him cry out from getting his ass played with, but it seemed that his reservations were also disappearing. He let out more grunts and moans, occasionally thrusting his hips back to keep the fingers inside of him. He dared to look back at Zig's face, who had a little smile. It wasn't judgmental or anything, just like he couldn't believe he was doing this.  
"Should I stop?"   
"Fuck you."  
That put an end to that.  
At some point Zig must have slipped another finger in because Luke felt even fuller, but he didn't care. With both of his hands free, He increased his pleasure. He experimentally twisted a nipple, which was painful but it honestly added something. He attempted to stroke his cock, But the sensation was too intense to stroke in the usual way. So he stuck to playing his with nipples while occasionally palming his member. Just when he was sure that he'd blow his load, Zig removed his fingers. Luke glanced back, his hole feeling empty (Jesus Christ, what was wrong with him?).  
"Fingers were getting tired," Zig explained, cracking his knuckles and massaging his fingers. Luke saw that he still had all his clothes on and although it was probably weird for Zig, he appreciated that. Silence captured the air for a moment.  
"You could... probably...try it," Luke says eventually between deep breaths, trying to calm his nerves. Zig looked surprised, but nodded.  
"Do you know how to have your hand?" Luke questioned. He himself wasn't an expert on this, but He did have a little more experience than the black haired male. Zig surprised him by making the exact gesture, like he was prepared to mock Luke for talking so much. Luke raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you memorize that fucking video, take notes?" Luke asked. Zig flipped him off and Luke shrugged. He got himself back in position and try to relax his body. there's the sound of more Crisco being applied to Zig's hands. He applied a little more to Luke's hole, which made Luke shutter a little. Four fingers easily went back inside and for a minute or two there was no movement. Luke breathed in and out, focusing on relaxing. When he had done this his own sexual excitement had cleared the way, so to speak, but he was in control of the insertion.  
"...Go ahead."  
Zig made a nod that Luke didn't see, so he settled for putting a hand on the other males back and tucking his thumb against the other fingers. He slowly slid his hand forward a fraction of an inch, judging Luke's reaction. He didn't seem to be in any pain.  
Luke knew full well that Zig's hand wouldn't fit right away, But honestly in a weird sort of way it was exciting. Zig would push in a little farther and then back out a little. He would make further progress and then come back out. Luke kept steadily breathing, even dropping his hand to his member to keep himself hard; it seemed to be easier when he was.  
Luke didn't know how long had passed, but something happened that didn't make him care about the time whatsoever. Zig was pushing in line he had been doing and Luke pushed out slightly with his muscles. An inhuman sound tore from his throat as Luke heard the sound of Crisco helping alone an intrusion. His muscles stretched and his legs shook as finally Zig's hand managed to enter him. His mind went a little foggy has it tried to process What was happening. He had another guy's hand up his ass and the sensation... indescribable. The stretch of it, the slight pain of it, and being so incredibly full, like his ass was going to rip apart at any moment. All of this Was so good though. Luke's member was rock hard and dripping, and he was surprised that he hadn't orgasm yet.  
Zig seemedto be reading Luke's body language as he didn't try to pull out or push more in. He instead just kept his hand where it was as Luke adjusted. Luke put his hand on Zig's wrist, signaling he wanted the hand out for a moment. Zig obeyed and watched Luke's stretched hole spasm.  
"Back in," Luke said with a husky croak after a minute. It was still faster than the first time, But it still took a couple of minutes for Zig's hand to enter Luke again. Once it was inside again, Luke started to pump himself and lightly thrust back. His whole body felt like it was shaking from probably the most involved sensation it had ever had. His hand got faster and Zig slightly rotated his hand inside him so it rested against his prostate.  
Boom. It was like what Luke assumed a seizure felt like If you were conscious. His cock shot rope after rope, but that's not where his focus was. This was a different type of orgasm then he had ever had. I felt like his body had been getting tighter and tighter and starting with his ass had immediately let all that tension go. His body went limp as the convulsions racked his body. Zig kept his hand in place, watching Luke ride the waves of pleasure.  
"... Are you okay?" was Zig's question after about 5 minutes, when Luke got a handle back on his breathing. It took Luke a couple of moments to remember how to speak.  
"Y-yeah," Like managed, "Go ahead and take it..out." Zig had started the process when he realized what Luke meant and Luke had to grab the bed as the other males big hand left his hole. Luke had never really looked at his asshole, but he assumed it was a stretched mess. Despite this slightly disturbing thought, he was feeling the afterglow. He managed to get himself up and grab his towels for hockey from the backpack. Zig took one and cleaned the shortening off his hands and off Luke's ass. Luke did the best job he could of getting the seed off of his lowest stomach and Zig's bed. Maybe Zach was open-minded enough to fist a guy, but he probably didn't want to sleep on another guy's sperm. When Luke got to his feet, he felt an unfamiliar aching in his ass, But it wasn't that bad. Zig looked at him as he got on his clothes.   
"That was interesting," Zig remarked nonchalantly. Luke snorted as he buckled his belt.  
"Says the guy who didn't get a fist up his ass."  
"Hey, you're the one who wanted it!" Zig shrugged. Luke couldn't argue with that. He looked at Zig's face one more time. It was a weird thought that a face that was usually part of the background of his life was now going to pop out. Luke would hook up with more girls, but Zig would know about his secret indulgence. It would be a little inside joke the two would share. Not in words, but in little smirks shared from across the commons.   
With that, Luke wandered down the stairs. His ass was still stinging and he knew the hard wooden chairs of his kitchen wouldn't help  
*****  
I'm pleased with this as a one shot, but I also think it could be really hot to explore some further adventures between these two. I do like the dynamic and I have been meaning to write some more fiction with more extreme anal play. Comments thereabout are appreciated.


End file.
